dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 3/@comment-39153776-20190416032714
Can you also add in for your creation character all the storyline for him are being a good guy or a bad guy or in between guy and have a story like Xenoverse both 1 + 2 Dragon Ball Raging Blast 3 project By treevax and also for the training mode can we train like Goku and Vegeta did in the gravity room doing push-ups sit-ups dodging Ki blasts and train in the hyperbolic Time Chamber like Goku and the rest of the Z Fighters dead and training with King Kai and whis with all characters including creation characters and also have garlic jr. Henchmen from the movie and the garlic jr. Saga it also. Doctor Willow hinchman Lord Slug hinchman coolers henchmen frieza's henchmen Turles henchmen the Otherworld Fighters also in the creation character move selection we create our own energy attack the color and how big the blast is and hand signs of lodging the attack and also create our own combos and create our ultimate finisher and also have different other race all creation character selection the Saiyans namekian human cold family different aliens God of destructions angels Kai and Androids from 13-21 and cell type and Majin type rather female male and you can make them any size and also in the creation character story line they can be like Xenoverse 1 2 and Super Dragon Ball Heroes facing the demon Army and fu also if y'all need any examples of what I'm saying then here's a playlist with the Dragon Ball Raging Blast 3 / Xenoverse 3 project By treevax this is what we want in the game what you already have and plus what's on this playlist when we can be able to do what I characters and to be able to roam around like Xenoverse with our creation character and even all the original story mode and have a giant roster like the Dragon Ball Raging Blast 3 project buy treevax https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGy-QWfZD5VMCWKlZBd5_Mtv7XshpIA7O and to know more about it the links is ended description on the playlist and the creator of the Raging Blast 3 / Xenoverse 3 project for 2020 and 2021 for all systems no matter what the name calls of the next game after project of Z rather is Dragon Ball Raging Blast 3 or Xenoverse 3 or Dragon Ball forever or whatever title we want this project where are all the characters from each series and movies and all their clothes and all their attack and moves that they use in the series the example is in the playlist and also how to set up power levels the right range of power levels in each form in each characters transformation it's in the playlist so please let's get this game out there no matter what it's called let's just get this project game called step out for all the Dragon Ball community so Namco Bandai can give us our game dad all the Dragon Ball Community deserves cuz it will have the Dragon Ball Raging Blast 3 big roster and also the Xenoverse three story and a creation characters storyline you can play the original with the original characters from each series and the movies like Dragon Ball Dragon Ball Z Dragon Ball GT Dragon Ball super and the creation character storyline you can play something similar to Xenoverse and also something like Dragon Ball superheroes rather you a good guy or bad guy or in between we need this so please whoever struction the game instructions or the bio please add what I wrote and also was in the playlist thank you and also look at what the original creator of the Dragon Ball Raging Blast 3 concept is and apply thats on to this please and thank you #DRAGONBALLRAGINGBLAST3 / #DRAGONBALLXenoverse3 game project by #treevax from #namcobandai #funimation #toeianimation #dragonball #dragonballz #dragonballgt #dragonballsuper #superdragonballheros